criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Machiavellian Candidate
The Machiavellian Candidate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twentieth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to an awards luncheon in Ivory Hill, with Senator Malcolm Rochester as a guest of honor, to investigate the Rochesters' political affairs. There, they found the poisoned body of Lissa Avery, Malcolm's aide. Mid-investigation, Constable Ramirez found Gertrude Avery, who would be revealed as Lissa's stepmother, raving in the park. Later, Dick had to save Ratsputin's life after he ingested some of the poison from the evidence locker. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Gertrude for the murder. Initially denying the accusations, Gertrude admitted to the crime. After her husband had died, Lissa got the whole inheritance, giving Gertrude a tiny sum. Realizing that killing Lissa would grant her the fortune, Gertrude slipped cyanide in her wine during the luncheon, hoping to pin the murder on the politicians. Taking back his place in the court, Judge Takakura sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Maddie and the player went to the luncheon to investigate the Rochesters and found a draft bill. Per Evie, Malcolm was intending to abolish the free press, replacing all newspapers with one sanctioned by the City Hall and himself. Believing he wanted to distort the information in favor of the Rochesters, the two confronted Malcolm, who justified the bill by saying it would avoid chaos and conflict. Along with Katherine Woolf, the player looked for Mayor Cornelius Castletown and tried to convince him to void the bill, but he refused to oppose, saying that there was nothing wrong with the bill and it would make his job easier. Meanwhile, Deputy Mayor Justin Lawson requested the player's help after Malcolm named his son Archie Rochester his assistant. Believing Archie was sent to spy on him, Justin and the player looked for his law degree in Malcolm's townhouse. Per Diego, Archie's law degree was genuine, forcing a reluctant Justin to hire him as his assistant. Although provoking, Archie sounded eager to cooperate with Justin and the Squad. After reconvening, the team vowed to dig deeper into the Rochesters and prevent them from spreading their propaganda. Summary Victim *'Lissa Avery' (found poisoned at an awards luncheon) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Gertrude Avery' Suspects MRochesterMOTPP.png|Malcolm Rochester VRochesterMOTPPC220.png|Veronica Rochester SDrakeMOTPP.png|Samson Drake GAveryMOTPP.png|Gertrude Avery MCastletownMOTPPC220.png|Mayor Castletown Quasi-suspect(s) JLawsonMOTPQC220.png|Justin Lawson ARochesterMOTPQC220.png|Archie Rochester Killer's Profile *The killer has diabetes. *The killer reads Machiavelli. *The killer eats lobster. *The killer wears grey pinstripe. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Awards_Luncheon.png|Award Luncheon CrimeScene_Luncheon_Tables.png|Luncheon Tables CrimeScene_Senator's_House.png|Senator's House CrimeScene_Fireplace.png|Fireplace CrimeScene_City_Park.png|City Park CrimeScene_Park_Bench.png|Park Bench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Awards Luncheon. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Poison; New Suspect: Malcolm Rochester; Victim identified: Lissa Avery) *Question Senator Malcolm Rochester about the murder. (Prerequisite: Awards Luncheon investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Senator's House) *Investigate Senator's House. (Prerequisite: Malcolm interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Victim's Notebook) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Samson Drake) *Ask Samson Drake why the victim had a photo of him. (Prerequisite: Samson Drake identified) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Open Notebook; New Suspect: Veronica Rochester) *Talk to Veronica Rochester about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notebook unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Luncheon Menu) *Analyze Luncheon Menu. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Machiavelli) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has diabetes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak with Gertrude Avery about her daughter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: City Park; Profile updated: Gertrude reads Machiavelli) *Investigate City Park. (Prerequisite: Gertrude interrogated; Clues: Broken Plate, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Commemorative Plate; New Suspect: Mayor Castletown) *Question Mayor Castletown about seeing the victim at the luncheon. (Prerequisite: Commemorative Plate unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fireplace) *Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Wine Bottle analyzed; Clues: Victim's Note, Cake) *Examine Victim's Note. (Result: Victim's Note) *Analyze Victim's Note. (12:00:00) *Ask Mr Drake why the victim wished to block his calls. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note analyzed; Profiles updated: Samson has diabetes and reads Machiavelli, Malcolm has diabetes) *Examine Cake. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Eau de Narcisse) *Interrogate Mrs Rochester about her anger at the victim. (Prerequisite: Eau de Narcisse identified under microscope; Profile updated: Veronica reads Machiavelli) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Luncheon Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Birth Certificate, Locked Box, Broken Award) *Examine Birth Certificate. (Result: Victim's Parents) *Question Mrs Avery about her relation to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Parents unraveled; Profile updated: Gertrude has diabetes and eats lobster) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (09:00:00) *Ask Senator Rochester about the film reel. (Prerequisite: Film Reel analyzed; Profile updated: Malcolm reads Machiavelli and eats lobster) *Examine Broken Award. (Result: Award) *Confront Mayor Castletown about the victim's award. (Prerequisite: Award unraveled; Profiles updated: Cornelius eats lobster, Samson eats lobster) *Investigate Park Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cyanide Box, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Cyanide Box. (Result: Grey Particles) *Analyze Grey Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears grey pinstripe) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News Is Good News (1/6). (No stars) No News Is Good News (1/6) *Ask Deputy Mayor Lawson how we can help him. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Senator's House. (Prerequisite: Justin interrogated; Clue: Faded Diploma) *Examine Faded Diploma. (Result: Diploma) *Analyze Diploma. (06:00:00) *Accompany Deputy Mayor Lawson to speak with Archie Rochester. (Prerequisite: Diploma analyzed; Reward: Top Hat) *Investigate Awards Luncheon. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase Bill) *Analyze Draft Bill. (09:00:00) *Confront Senator Rochester about the bill to abolish the free press. (Prerequisite: Draft Bill analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate City Park. (Prerequisite: Malcolm interrogated; Clue: Tackle Box) *Examine Tackle Box. (Result: Mayor's Badge) *Question Mayor Castletown about the bill to abolish the free press. (Prerequisite: Mayor's Badge found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is most likely a reference to the 1962 conspiracy film The Manchurian Candidate. *This is one of the cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the "Senator's House" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Marmion is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill